To Kiss You in front of The Sunflowers
by lucky7girl
Summary: Naruto was drawing sunflowers on a white wall, so bright with shades of orange and yellow when suddenly Sasuke shouted to him then kissed him! What the hell, teme! One-shot birthday fic as Naruto's gift. AU. Shounen-ai SasuNaru. Unbetaed. Related with my other "To kiss You" stories.


**Disclamer**: If it's mine, this series will definitely a happy ending yaoi. Nuft said.

**A.N.**: This little one was my gift for our beloved birthday!

_I always imagine Naruto as a character that will be matched if we associate him with sunflower, one that will grow bigger and more beautiful each time we saw his progress.  
_

**Happy Birthday!  
**

**Warnings**: cussing, shounen-ai cuteness, AU - unbetaed

* * *

Today, somehow he felt lonely. He remember why he he chose to be alone but being alone didn't always equal with loneliness in his mind. but still being alone on his birthday sucked a million.

The blond's blue eyes swept the bedroom with satisfaction. it was such a great one. Bigger than what he imagine he will have when he fantasizing in the past. But still, it felt bland.

He was standing in front of his bedroom's wall. One side of it got pairs of window on it, their black railing got intricate designs on it. One got a mahogany door which softly gleamed by age and quality. One got a blackwood bed-case which filed with soft mattress his parents got for his house. His own house.

He finally able to obtain this little piece of personal heaven on his own. After struggling for two years with low budget on his ramen diet and saving with his love one, he, no-they, finally able to purchase this house. Their house.

Naruto faced the last wall. He started to stroke his brush, slowly making presences. Bursts of golden yellow, dark brown, bright green with some splash of orange and deep magenta filling the wall. Naruto was pouring his one dream on this wall. October's sunflower.

There's no way one may find this summer flower in the middle of autumn. Such a futile desire... But he can't forget this one wish. He wish to get it for his birthday. His brushes and paints filled the empty white wall with images of sunflower. He drew and drew and drew. Until suddenly a shout startled him.

"Dobeeeeeee!"

That shout surprised him. He almost, almost taint his masterpiece! Naruto immediately turned his head towards the source and found a certain bastard.

"God damn it, teme! What the fuck did you think you are doing, you bastard?! You almost make me do a wrong line and destroy my future masterpiece! Stupid duck-butt!"

Sasuke Uchiha was yelling his pet name by the door once again and move swiftly towards him. With big eyes, Naruto tried to move aside from the charging Uchiha but Sasuke grabbed his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

The kiss wasn't soft at the start but slowly, the brusqueness lessen and turn to swift motions of intimation. Sasuke moved his hands from the blond's biceps towards his waist, change his hold to caress. Naruto's head started to get slightly dizzy. He moved his brush. Sasuke gasped.

"The hell moron?!"

A wide long splash of yellow paint streaked the front's of Sasuke's blue t-shirt. Naruto only harrumphed while trying to subdue his blush.

"What's with that 'the hell, moron', bastard? You start it."

He turned his back from Sasuke and put the brush in a basket fulled with turpentine. Suddenly he was yanked by his orange t-shirt until he felt Sasuke's chest on his back. And then, brightness filled his lined of visions.

Sunflowers. Sasuke's holding a bouquet of sunflowers. Sunflowers in this early October.

The bastard, no, his lover remembered. Naruto felt that unfamiliar stings of tears. Gently, he caressed the petals. A bunch of little brightness from his significant others. For him.

Naruto turned his body swiftly when he heard his chuckle. He was pouting slightly when he saw that familiar smirk... then gave away his wide grin. Sasuke's response was only tighten his hold on his idiot.

"Happy birthday, dobe." Then once again kissed the blue eyed blond silly. In front of those idle sunflowers on the wall.

* * *

_**~Owari.**_

* * *

Thank you for reading this! Cookies, ma readers!

XOXO


End file.
